pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Riolu
|} Riolu (Japanese: リオル Riolu) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship during the day. Biology Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. Like almost all Fighting-type Pokémon, Riolu naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. It is a playful, energetic, and loyal Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Aura Sphere Riolu Riolu has made its first appearance during Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two. This Riolu had been trained to use and was unnaturally strong. It was taken away from the lab by J's henchmen that wanted to exploit it but and returned it to its kingdom, with Kellyn's help. This Riolu developed a strong bond with . Cameron's Riolu A appeared in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! under the ownership of . It evolved into a Lucario in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. Korrina's Riolu Korrina's Riolu, currently a Lucario, appeared in Mega Revelations! in flashback. Minor appearances A Riolu appeared in 's boss fantasy in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. A Riolu appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Two Trainers' Riolu appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one appearing in a flashback. Two Trainers' Riolu appeared in SM006. A Trainer's Riolu appeared in SM007. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga, Hiori's Lucario used to be a Riolu during Hiori and Lily's childhoods. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Maylene is seen to own a Riolu, first seen in . It is seen using against 's Monferno, who borrowed in order to fight her. However, in the end, it lost to a well-placed that the girl had perfected by watching slot machines. In , helps protect an containing Riolu from two Galactic-hired thugs, and after they are defeated, it hatches and is shown to interact with its . Korrina's Lucario used to be a Riolu. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta gained a Riolu Egg in Serious Training on Iron Island!! which hatched into a Riolu later on in that chapter. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Riolu appears as a trophy. Trophy information "An Emanation Pokémon. It constantly emits Aura energy. When it's frightened or sad, this energy grows stronger and informs its companions of its situation. It's known for its very flexible yet surpassingly powerful body. Thanks to its strength, it can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in a single night. When it levels up, it evolves into Lucario." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations received from Riley}} received from Riley}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Almia Castle, Ranger School (during mission)}} |area=Windy Prairie}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 33}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 01}} |} |} Riolu will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :9@CP 15N4 FH&5 :-0%Y +91@ #PCK :Objective: Rescue Riolu on floor 6 of Crystal Cave. In events In-game events |Kyle's Riolu|Japanese|hide|30|March 20, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Riolu}} |Kyle's Riolu|English|hide|30|November 10, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#English Riolu}} |Kyle's Riolu|French|hide|30|November 21, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#French Riolu}} |Kyle's Riolu|German|hide|30|November 21, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#German Riolu}} |Kyle's Riolu|Italian|hide|30|November 21, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Italian Riolu}} |Kyle's Riolu|Spanish|hide|30|November 21, 2008 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Spanish Riolu}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . is another favorite. }} |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and Ranmaru }} |- |} Evolution (daytime) |breed= |no2=448 |name2=Lucario |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Due to Riolu's combination of Abilities, Steadfast can only activate in and if Riolu becomes , barring being confronted with a foe that has . * When Riolu became a starter in it became the first starter Pokémon to be unable to be recruited or captured in another game of its trio as it cannot be found in Explorers of Darkness without using Wonder Mail. * Riolu is the only baby Pokémon that evolves into a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. ** Riolu is also the only baby Pokémon introduced after Generation II that can be bred without requiring one of its parents to be holding an incense. Origin Riolu appears to be based on the Egyptian god , who has the head of a jackal. It may also be based on a due to the mask-like markings on its face and its small pointed ears. Name origin Riolu is with the first and last syllables reversed and the ca omitted. In other languages with the first and last syllables reversed and the ca omitted. |de=Riolu|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Riolu|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Riolu|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Riolu|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=리오르 Riolu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=利歐路 / 利欧路 Lì'ōulù|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=利奧路 Leih'oulouh|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Риолу Riolu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aura Sphere Riolu * Korrina's Riolu * Cameron's Riolu * Hiori's Riolu External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the day Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day Category:Baby Pokémon 447 de:Riolu fr:Riolu it:Riolu ja:リオル pl:Riolu zh:利欧路